


Of Pets

by ourdarkspirits



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdarkspirits/pseuds/ourdarkspirits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra gets a pet and everyone at the Library has an opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of fluff and headcanon that redbells and I played with on a trip back from school over spring break. I finally got around to making it into a one shot. There may possibly be more of this to come. If you want to know more about how this came about the story can be found in my adventure tag and my librarians tag on tumblr where I am chaserandseeker.

Cassandra walked with her new friend up to the small apartment she rented in Portland.  She hadn't been able to stop smiling since she had met her new friend.  This was the kind of happiness she had felt for just a moment when she had learned that magic was real, the kind of happiness Jake had made her feel for just a moment.  The kind of happiness that had been snatched from her as quickly as it had taken for Lamia to stab Flynn with his best friend and sword, Excalibur.

She unlocked her door and stepped aside to let the largest puppy she had ever encountered into the little apartment.

"Come on in," Cassandra said, the smile on her face growing impossibly larger.

The puppy, a gangly Great Dane, bounded into the entryway, scrabbling a little bit to get purchase on the laminate flooring.

A little frown appeared on her face as she remembered that she had yet to come up with a name for the puppy.  Getting her had been a bit of a snap decision but she had gone to get some supplies before bringing the dog home so she wasn't entirely unprepared.   

The puppy looked back at her, tilting its head, ears lifted, and Cassandra asked, "Well Puppy, what do you think?"

The puppy barked once and Cassandra took that as a sign that the puppy was happy too.

Cassandra set a bowl of food down by the new crate and got to work making her own dinner.  She knew this wasn't going to be easy but she was looking forward to the challenges of raising a puppy while still saving the world once a week.

* * *

 

On Monday, she set to work getting herself and her puppy (now named Ada) ready to go to the Annex to find out what she'd missed during her time off.  She was sure that she could do her job doing research and keep the puppy from getting into too much trouble.  It would just be a matter of convincing the others of that fact.

When she walked into the main room of the Annex with Ada trailing after her, nails clicking on the hard floor, Cassandra thought for one moment that she was the only one there.

She realized her error when she heard Jenkins's voice. "No. Oh no. You are not bringing that small . . . horse into my Annex."

Cassandra turned to face Jenkins and let the knowledge of the times she had successfully saved the world stiffen her resolve.  "It's no longer just your Annex, Mr. Jenkins.  The librarians work out of here now, too.  And I can promise you, I won't let Ada be a nuisance."

With that Cassandra went off to work, Ada trailing after her.  

Jenkins watched the pair leave, muttering to himself as he did. Dogs. In the Annex.  This job was no longer as rewarding as it used to be.  Or that's what he tried to tell himself.  

He was just getting settled into work, when he heard the front door open and close.  Moments later, Jake walked into the main room.

"Mornin', Jenkins," he greeted casually.

"Good morning, Mr. Stone.  I'm glad to see you aren't bringing your pets to work today," Jenkins responded.

Jacob looked confused for a moment then, "Jones bring his goats around again?"

"No, he did not.  And thank goodness for that," Jenkins answered in a huff.

Jacob wandered into the stacks to find books on his current topic of research feeling incredibly confused.  He couldn't imagine Jenkins had been referring to earlier.  As far as he knew he was the first one to arrive at the Annex that morning.

Before he came to the shelf he was looking for, Jacob came across Cassie sitting at a small table writing in her little notebook.

Then he realized she wasn't alone. "You got a dog?"

Cassandra looked up, clearly surprised to see him there.  Jake couldn't help but notice the puddle of grey fur draped over Cassandra.  It didn't take him long to realize the puddle was a young grey Great Dane.  He gave her a questioning look.

"Oh. Yeah," she said, with a soft smile for the puppy sprawled in her lap, in answer to the unasked question. "It was kind of a snap decision, but I think it's the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Jacob grinned at the reference. "So this must be what Jenkins was talking about."

Cassandra hummed.  "He wasn't exactly happy."

Jacob had to agree with her.  Jenkins had seemed particularly disgruntled that morning and he now understood why.  Still he was happy to see her that happy.  The kind of quiet happy that isn't hiding anything.  

He found what he was looking for a little while later and settled in to do his own research.  Soon thoughts I Cassandra and her dog were completely driven out of his head.

* * *

 

Ezekiel didn't appear in the Annex until much later.  Cassandra was bringing Ada back in when he arrived.  He was still in the main room when the click of Ada's nails announced their presence.

Ezekiel took one look at the gangly puppy and turned to Jenkins and said, "So Cassandra can bring her dog but I can't bring my goats?"

"No! No, I objected to that animal's presence in my Annex," Jenkins exclaimed. "Animals do not belong in the Annex."

"So you're going to stop Cassandra from bringing her dog to work?" Ezekiel inquired.

Jenkins spluttered and Cassandra looked indignant, but before either of them could say anything, the back door activated and Flynn and Baird fell into the Annex.

Flynn and Baird were bickering as they came into the Annex.  It seemed that on their latest mission, Flynn had failed to handle the situation to Baird's satisfaction.

They continued to ignore the previous occupants of the Annex until Ada trotted up to Flynn and nosed his hand.

Flynn stopped arguing with Baird and looked down.  "What on earth is this?"

"It's a dog, Flynn, obviously," Baird bit out.

"Yes, but why is it here?" Flynn pressed.

"My question exactly," Jenkins interrupted.

At the sound of his voice, Flynn and Baird finally took notice of the rest of the room.

Cassandra took the brief pause to Dinah get a word in. "She's mine. She's a puppy and I can't leave her at home."

"Are you sure it's a puppy?" Flynn asked, staring at the dog. "It looks kind of like a small horse."

"She's a Great Dane," Cassandra explained.

"Right.  So you have a miniature horse that you decided to bring to work," Flynn clarified.

Cassandra nodded and Ada nudged Flynn's hand again more insistently.  As it turned out, Flynn couldn't resist Ada and knelt down petting her with both hands while she wriggled happily.

"Jenkins, I don't see why you're upset about the dog. At least it's not goats," Baird commented drily.

"How is it any different?" Ezekiel retorted indignantly.

"A dog is a pet, Ezekiel. A goat isn't," Cassandra responded lightly.

"Goats can absolutely be pets," Ezekiel said.

"There will be no pets of any sort in my Annex," Jenkins protested weakly.

"Why can't we have pets, Jenkins?" Flynn asked, though he clearly expected no answer return. "I think a pet in the Annex would make a nice change."

Without another word, Flynn left the room with Baird railing after him.  "Don't think that this discussion is over. We need to have a talk about how we work in the field."

Flynn could be heard appeasing Baird even as they both walked out of earshot of the others.

Jenkins sighed and flared up at the ceiling but he didn't say anything more on the subject of this latest addition to the Annex.

Cassandra knew she had won.  There were only two people upset about Ada's presence.  Jenkins protested a little too much.  And Ezekiel was jealous that a dog was acceptable but goats were not.

Ada, Cassandra's Great Dane puppy, it seemed, was allowed to stay.

 


End file.
